ironpackfandomcom-20200214-history
Swarn
"For the Ironpack! For Eisenheim! For the Gods!" -Swarn, running into battle. Rank: Quartermaster Name: Swarn Place of Origin: Neo Teutonia Age: Around 28 Religion: The Story of the Old One Responsibilities of the position: '''As the Quartermaster of the pack, Swarn is directly involved in anything going on in the camp of the Iron Pack. He takes care of order of things inside the camp. He sorts things, keeps his eye on tools, food and consumables (like firewood or water) and makes sure there is enough in storage for the whole pack to thrieve. He takes care of the Packs Equitment, stacking the weapons, armor and Gear on their respective racks. He also repairs broken equitment, although he often does so with crude material. He also helps the members of the pack with their weapons and armor, helping them to enter or equip it if required. Often Swarn calls Pack Members to training fights ether with weapons or unarmed, to keep them on edge and fit. Swarn also is reponsible for the well being of the Pack Members, as he takes care for keep fire and firewood, cooking so that everybody is well feed and warm. He also takes care to fixing any damage on the camp or building improvments for the camp. '''Joining Iron Pack: After living out a life in a pack of raiders, with the goal of killing mutants in mind, Swarn came across the Iron Pack. He lived a pretty long life for a Raider and choose to stick with the pack, taking care of the others, so he could have a little less edge in his life and maybe return to the once peacefuller life he once lifed. Past: Sawrn grew up in Neo Teutonia, as a farmboy that had almost seen 14 summers. He had been on the field when the mutants attacked, killing his parents, his sibblings and all his hope for a peaceful life. After running away from the burning corpse of the farm, he was taken in by a group of Raiders. As he was a tall young man, and driven to strong emotional distress by the horrors he wittnessed on the farm and afterwards in the wastes, he soon fitted into the brutal lifestyle of the raiders, showing a special hatred for any mutants. He was renowned for his lust to spill blood, what made him another good canidate for the Iron Pack. Service history '''2118 '''After arriving in the Iron Pack camp, Swarn took to his duties immediately and started fixing and organising things around the camp. He went out into the wastes twice, once with the Noiland Embassy and Silent, Dagger amd Kurt from the Pack. The second time, he collected dead babies from a shrine in the woods with Silent, to sell them to the Doctor of the ROTN. He was recognised for his cooking skills aswell, honouring him. '''Personality: '''Swarn is known for his dark houmor and his helping hand around the camp. He likes to give his advice and cheer people up. He sometimes will talk about his past, but mostly keeps to himself and is knowen to even retreat a bit if the camp is getting crowded. He welcomes the religion of the Iron Pack as it promotes the spilling of blood. He also has a deeply saturated hatred for any kind of mutants, and would take anything to kill them if he can. Eventhough he tries to stay calm to fulfill his new role in the Pack and to get the respects of the other members, his old lust for spilling blood sometimes breakes through, often leaving him with delivering usually poor ideas on how to handle a situation (hint: it's with his axe in hand). Category:Characters